Current 110 type connecting systems provide a flexible means of connecting or cross-connecting horizontal and backbone wiring within a building to either end-user equipment or communications networking. The 110 type connecting systems are designed to support digital data transmission as well as analog/digital voice over unshielded twisted pair (UTP) media through the use of wiring blocks, connecting blocks and patch cords or jumpers.
The connecting blocks employed utilize punch down Insulation Displacement Contacts (IDCs) to maximize density and ease of use. The conventional block system comprises IDCs that are aligned in a single row. As the rate of transmission increases within the system, radiation levels increase as well, causing near end crosstalk between IDC pairs. This crosstalk is not problematic when transmission occurs at low frequencies (around 16 Mhz), however, as the rate of transmission increases up to 400 Mhz the higher radiation levels produce a greater incidence of crosstalk. To reduce this crosstalk, connecting blocks have been developed utilizing conductive shields (plates) between adjacent pairs of IDCs.
The connecting block system of this invention includes a molded plastic housing which contains a number of conductive Insulation Displacement Contacts (IDCs) positioned in multiple staggered rows.